


Без названия

by Naturka



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka





	Без названия

\- Скажите, Холмс, неужели вам так нравится доставать мою будущую жену?  
  
 _Он уходит. Не навсегда, и мы так же, как и раньше, будем встречаться на совместных ужинах и боксерских поединках. Возможно, мне даже удастся вытащить его на какое-нибудь представление в театр. Но его уже не будет рядом тогда, когда он нужен больше всего._  
Жизнь – это шутка Господа, в которого я никогда не верил. Мне больше импонирует теория Дарвина. Ведь только она подтверждает мою собственную, о том, что мы с Ватсоном – итог сложнейшей эволюции видов, сведшей нас вместе. И только вместе мы являемся единым целым.   
Слишком консервативная, Британия когда-нибудь поймет и примет отношения, подобные нашим, и никому не придется больше скрываться в угоду обществу. А пока все происходит именно так.   
Да, я – эгоист и циник. Но благодаря этому мне достаточно стакана воды и корки хлеба, чтобы выжить на улицах чопорного Вест-Энда или среди вечно нищего Ист-Энда. А Ватсон – он заслужил жить так, как подобает честному буржуа, владеть собственной врачебной практикой, любить жену и растить детей.   
Ни один человек в нашей стране не доверит свою жизнь, свое здоровье мужчине, делящему свою постель с другим мужчиной, каким бы тот не был специалистом. И я не буду мешать Ватсону жить так, как ему подсказывает собственный разум.  
И единственное, что мне мешает сейчас просто благословить и забыть – это то, что я всегда, всю свою сознательную жизнь отвергал. Чувства.   
Я никогда не произнесу вслух того, что говорят влюбленные, но это не означает, что мое сердце, скрытое под панцирем равнодушия, заледенело и не ощущает ничего. Я буду молчать о том, что пил все это время не из-за отсутствия работы, а из-за тоски и обреченности. Я буду молчать о том, что жизнь моя не стоит без него и ломаного пенни.   
Но и я могу кое-что сделать. Я могу сделать так, что он всегда будет возвращаться ко мне. Мой дорогой Ватсон, если бы вы знали, насколько просто вас разгадать, и какое удовольствие мне доставляет манипулировать вами, то сбежали бы от меня, как от бешеного быка. Не останавливаясь и не оглядываясь.   
Но вы рядом. А это значит…  
  
\- Ну что вы, Ватсон, я смиренно преклоняю колени перед той, которая смогла поставить на колени вас…


End file.
